The Reawakening of Jasper Whitlock
by A Midnight Valkyrie
Summary: Jasper loses his everything, later on he finds solace and happiness when he thought there was none left for him. My first attempt at both drabbles and writing in abstract.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. It all belongs to Smeyer

It was a droning. A continual, singular sound.

I felt like I was lost in a fog. A haze. A daze. I was lost and I didn't know how to get back.

Detached, like severed balloons from cotton strings, floating up, up, up towards the stars and away from this quandary.

Dissipating like streams of heat from a campfire into a southern summer sky.

Like crystal glasses, fragile, delicate glasses tumbling end over end over end to meet their end at the hands of the hardwood floor.

Scattering like tiny shiny diamonds gleaming in the sunlight.

My sunlight didn't exist anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own. It all belongs to .

I missed color.

She colored my life with tones from an eclectic palette.

With her absence the grays slowly started setting in. Draining everything.

Sapping away all the colors.

Sapping away my hope.

Sapping away me...

Instead of stopping, time sped up, morphing from day to night to day again. My focus was gone.

Things began to bleed together after the colors melted away.

Melted like winter snow in the fresh spring sun.

I tried things.

Tried finding peace in the mountains, the sunsets, the beach.

I saw a sea shell once on my walks.

It reminded me of myself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own. SMeyer owns it. I just puppeteer.

* * *

Once, in my walks, my wanderings, my search of peace, they took me to the mountains.

I was at a precipice.

I didn't really see the distance to the ground, but rather focused on what I'd see during the fall.

I wanted the momentary weightlessness. Starving for it. Wanted to know what a bird in flight felt like if but for only a moment.

In my mind, by doing so, I'd be gaining my own wings of freedom from this.

Something caught my eye in the sky.

"Star light, star bright..." I muttered the rest, yearning for simple hope.

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own. SMeyer does.

My life had become akin to the instruction on the back of a shampoo bottle.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

It became endless, the days and the nights. Yet I continued on in the dirge.

Marching, marching, marching.

Time just seemed to keep going, going, going on with me in tow. An unwilling passenger.

Going in the continuous everlasting circle.

Time suddenly and surprisingly stopped one day.

I saw a splash of color for the first time in years.

Dark chocolate, pale pink and ivory.

They were my salvation, even if I didn't know it yet.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own. SMeyer does.

* * *

It wasn't the first time I'd known her. She was familiar already.

Met in the drone of high school in a town named after silverware.

A town full of green and aquatic substance.

A town we both fled from when it was over.

Together we escaped to college somewhere between where we both were from.

Hot. Dry. Flat for the most part, with a huge open sky.

Best friends and confidants.

She introduced me to Mary Alice one day at lunch.

I looked into her honey colored eyes and something shifted.

She had me, heart and soul with one look.

* * *

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own. SMeyer does.

* * *

She returned to my world because of an offer made in my city.

An offer to take and make words better. Pretty them, twist them, rearrange them.

She gracefully acquiesced and put things in order.

One weekend morning, she appeared on my doorstep.

It was reminiscent of mornings past.

Time had hardly affected her, still chocolate eyes and chocolate hair, full of life.

Like fresh air coursing through stale rooms.

Communication happened frequently, especially after we parted ways.

Still, I couldn't stop my arms from wrapping 'round her. From squeezing her tight.

"I've missed you."

"And I you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own. SMeyer does.

* * *

She was like the spring after a long dead winter.

She came slipping silently, creeping quietly into my life and started adding bits of color back in.

She brought warm, bright hues with her laughter and cool, calm tones with her caring.

The palette got ever brighter as she involved more of herself.

She started dragging me out to do things like lunch, the movies, concerts.

I found myself actually smiling for the first in a long time.

It was like putting on your favorite shirt you'd thought you'd lost.

Comfortable, missed and not realizing just how much until then.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own, I merely puppeteer.

* * *

Seasons passed. Cycling, cycling, cycling through temperatures and weather patterns. Most of my life had been cycles of some sort.

My life, however, was anything but a cycle aside from sleeping and such.

She kept the monotonous circles away.

Our things, lives, spaces and we eventually became one.

Somewhere along the way, lines blurred.

We didn't bother finding them again.

After escapades resulting in rumpled sheets and lazy grins, we found ourselves wandering into uncharted territory.

Trust was placed and power was exchanged by both parties on different occasions.

It was thrilling. Erotic. New.

Fireworks had a new meaning again.


End file.
